Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to modify transmission of control channel signaling during wireless communication.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In some wireless communication networks, inefficient and/or ineffective utilization of available communication resources, particularly data transmission on the uplink, may lead to degradations in wireless communication. Even more, the foregoing inefficient resource utilization inhibits user equipments and/or wireless devices from achieving higher wireless communication quality. Thus, improvements in modifying transmission of control channel signaling during wireless communication are desired.